


Alight

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fire, Gen, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing so ubiquitous yet inherently hazardous as fire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #16: _[Picture Prompt: Ablaze](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1361925.html). [Room with its contents on fire and thick, black smoke obscuring the ceiling]_

There is nothing so ubiquitous yet inherently hazardous as fire. Used regularly for cooking, for heat, for illumination, it is practically a miracle that more homes, furnishings, and even persons aren't regularly set alight.

I knew this well enough, but it was no consolation when Holmes burned a hole in my armchair by spilling his lit pipe and leaving it to smolder until I noticed the wisp of smoke curling up from the seat fabric. It was easily extinguished and the damage truly could have been worse, but Mrs. Hudson didn't let him hear the end of it for weeks.


End file.
